


Sparkling's guardian dragon

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: A sparkling's tale [66]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 13:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Optimus and Baby Bumblebee find out just how protective, and loyal a Nightfury can be.





	1. New area

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus, Bumblebee, and Boomer are sent on another Energon mission...


	2. Careful!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus does notice the area has melting snow and ice, and asks Boomer to watch over Baby Bumblebee...


	3. Boomer's warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boomer tries to warn Baby Bumblebee of the thin ice...Baby Bumblebee thinks it's ok to proceed....


	4. CRACK!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ice breaks! Bumblebee falls in, Boomer squeeks for help!


	5. Boomer to the rescue!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boomer pulls Baby Bumblebee out of the icy water....Saving his life!


	6. Saved!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus hurries to the cries for help, only to see that Boomer saved Baby Bumblebee, and with no teethmarks. He even made a warming fire, and wrapped himself around the freezing Sparkling!


	7. Toothless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Impressed that Boomer managed to pull Baby Bumblebee out of the icewater without leaving any kind of marks on him, Optimus thinks of a more fitting name for the baby Nightfury.


End file.
